Jungle Fever
by Chris Anthony
Summary: On Jack's day off from tending to everyone on the island, Kate has him all to herself. And she plans on taking advantage of the oppurtunity to take their relationship to another level. J,K Oneshot


Kate sat on the sand staring out towards the gently rolling waves of the ocean. Her arms were crossed over her legs, and her hair gently billowed behind her in thick chocolate curls. She tilted her head to the side when noticed someone gilding through the waves with ease. At first she thought it was Sawyer, but when she looked hard enough she realized that it was Jack. A smile worked its way onto her face as she watched him, swim with grace and ease, with one arm in front of the other. Kate forced herself up, and walked closer to the waves that broke onto shore. The sun was bright and blinding so she had to shield her eyes as she admired his form.

It seemed like forever since the plane had crashed on the island, and even longer since she first started liking Jack. What was it about him that captivated her so much? After all, he was a doctor with a hero complex that sought to save everyone's life, while she was a fugitive that had no one else to worry about but herself. Kate looked down at the clear blue water that was gently lapping over her feet, and then focused back at Jack.

She cared about him, and a part of her even believed that she loved him. A smile creased her face at the thought. Kate also found reassurance in the fact that she knew Jack felt the same way. Although, he wasn't very vocal in expressing his feelings, Kate had noticed the way he looked at her. Jack always seemed to be looking at her in a matter of fact, even when he was tending to patients and she liked that extra attention from him. As Kate looked back up she saw Jack swimming back towards the shore. Her heart caught in her throat and she tried to focus on anything else but Jack, but she couldn't tear her eyes away. As Jack emerged from the water, sunshine cascaded down onto his body, highlighting the droplets of water that clung to his chest and arms.

"Hey," Jack said confidently.

Kate looked around for Jack's shirt and towel which she had just seen. She bent down to pick up his towel and then handed it to him. Jack flashed her a professional "Dr. Shepard" grin, and then swung the towel over his shoulders.

Kate composed herself by placing a well calculated nonchalant smile on her face. "Nice swim huh, how warm is the water?"

"The water feels good." Jack said as he walked towards his shirt which was a couple yards away and then pulled it over his head. "By the way, I've decided to take a day off,"

"A day off!" Kate exclaimed as she placed her hands to her mouth in mock surprise. "No way, say it ain't so. The good ol' Doctor Shepard, the islands resident hero never takes a day off,"

"Well today the good doctor is," Jack said with a smirk as he dusted off the sand on his black shirt, and then pointed towards the forest. "I'm going to get something to eat, do you want to come with me?"

A smile curled across Kate's lips, "Are we hunting boar,"

"No, that requires actual work. Remember, today is my holiday. I was thinking that maybe we could pick some mangos or something,"

"Okay, anything goes on Shepard day right," Kate agreed. She approached Jack and wiped the remaining sand off of his dark shirt. Her hand slid down his stomach, and she smiled when he looked down at her nervously, "Have you been working out?"

"Me working out? When would I find the time?"

Kate shrugged and then patted Jack's firm abs, "Maybe when everyone goes to sleep you decide to sneak out into woods and do a few crunches and push-ups to impress the ladies, I don't know,"

Jack laughed, "Yeah, because I have that much time on my hands, and so many ladies to impress."

Kate snatched up a bottle of water close to her tent quickly before they headed out into the woods. She twisted off the cap, and then took a long swig, tilting her head back.

Jack watched her in admiration. He couldn't help but to notice how pronounced her freckles were today. Jack loved her freckles, he loved the way they were lightly sprinkled on her cute button nose, and rosy cheeks which he had thought about kissing more times than he could remember. His mouth slowly dropped open as he stared back at her in marvel for a little longer. Jack wondered to himself if today he would finally able to tell Kate just how much he loved her. Jack tore his eyes away from Kate when she shifted her eyes towards him.

"What are you gawking at?" She laughed.

Jack chuckled, "Gawking? I'm sorry Kate, but I don't gawk,"

Kate pushed him playfully, "Yeah right, and if you kept your mouth open any longer then a bird would've flown in…what were you looking at?"

"Something," Jack said quickly.

Kate watched him with growing interest. She reached for his shirt, and then tugged on the fabric, forcing him to stop as well. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No,"

Kate brought herself closer to Jack. She looked back up at him hopefully with fire in her smoldering green saucers. "Let's play a game,"

"Aren't we a little too old for games?"

"Maybe you are, but not me." Kate teased playfully.

"Oh I see," Jack replied with a chuckle. "Sure why not, what kind of game do you have in mind,"

"A ground breaker game,"

"But I already know you,"

Kate leaned forward to bite her bottom lip very sexily, and then raised her eyebrows playfully. "Or do you,"

Jack looked away with a grin. "Fine, I'll play,"

"You game," Kate said with a nod and her hands on her hips.

"Game," Jack repeated.

Kate smiled in satisfaction and then looked upwards towards a towering tree. "Hold that thought, I'm going to get us some food," She pulled her purple tee-shirt over her head, knowing that Jack would take her bait, like a baby after a bottle.

Jack's hazel eyes widened in excitement as he allowed his eyes to rest on Kate, disappointment overcame him when he saw that she was wearing a wife beater underneath. Jack clenched his jaw as he tried to force himself to regain some control. "You sure you don't want me to climb the tree?"

"I'm faster, younger and more flexible than you." Kate teased flirtatiously as she dug her foot into the bark of the tree and then started to work her way upwards. Kate almost found her "showing off for Jack behavior" silly, but then again he was always so busy that she never got to have him to herself, and now that she had him, why not make use of the time. Kate turned around to look at him. He stood there with his hands on his hips, looking sexier than ever. Blood rushed to her cheeks at the thought of kissing him. Kate looked up at the sky with a devious smile. Whether Jack was ready or not she was going to kiss him, usually she was more reserved, but Kate knew that Jack wouldn't make the first move. He was to much of gentleman, so she would have to take the opportunity into her own hands. Kate grabbed a couple of mangos that were hanging off of the branches and then threw them downwards. A couple of minutes later she was back on the ground.

Jack walked over to her with the mangos in hand. "Want to eat now, or save these for later."

Kate eased the mangos out of Jack's hand stroking his skin in the process. "Later, right now I want to play."

A mischievous glint appeared in Jack's eyes that Kate had never seen before, but she liked it. Kate cleared her throat and then tugged on Jack's shirt, "What kind of women are you usually attracted too?"

Jack scratched his head in thought. He had never really thought about it before. "I um…I…"

Kate licked her lips.

Jack smiled. He had it. "Women that are 5'5 and taller, with beautiful eyes…"

"What color eyes do you like the most?" Kate interrupted.

"Hazel or green,"

Kate smiled to herself. So far she fit into both categories, so she was pleased. "What else do you like in a woman?"

"Freckles,"

Kate blushed, "Really?"

Jack nodded, he looked down in embarrassment. He couldn't believe that he was actually confessing to Kate that he liked her. He swallowed nervously as Kate stepped closer. He was now backed against the tree, and the urge to grab Kate in his arms and kiss her engulfed his conscious thoughts. Beads of sweat started to form along his forehead as Kate drew even closer. Her eyes gleamed like rare diamonds, and he could make out what looked like desire in them. Jack brought his face closer to Kate's. He wanted so badly to kiss her, to taste her lips, and to be honest with her. "What about you," He asked in a heavy breath. His eyes were half closed and his nose was so close to Kate's that they were almost touching.

One strap of Kate's wife beater slid down her tanned freckled shoulder, and it didn't go unnoticed by Jack. He looked down at the strap like a tiger after its prey and fought the urge to pull it back up, while he ran his hands along the smoothness of her skin.

"What kind of man am I attracted to?" Kate repeated as she placed her hand to her chin thoughtfully. A smile worked its way onto her face showing off her irresistible dimples, and then she playfully wrinkled her nose in Jack's direction. "I don't know,"

"Oh c'mon,"

Kate stepped closer to him. She stared deep into Jack's eyes, trying to make him feel just how much she wanted him right now. "Well, I never really liked tattoos…"

Jack looked down.

"But I've been known to make exceptions when the tattoos are well placed, and especially when they're on a guy that I find drop dead gorgeous," Kate looked down at Jack's tattoos and then traced her hands along them as her lips curled into a smile. "I also like my men to be tall, dark, and handsome, and believe it or not, I'm more attracted to the good guys,"

Jack grinned like a fool. Kate had basically just described him. "There's something I have to tell you Kate, before I lose the nerve."

Kate's eyes widened and she crossed her arms anxiously while waiting for Jack to confess.

Jack felt his cheeks grow warm. He couldn't believe that he was actually doing this. He looked back up, and then anxiety washed over him once again. The words he wanted to say so badly before were now jumbled together and made no sense. Jack swallowed nervously, and then opened his mouth once again, but before he could say anything Kate lunged forward.

Their lips met in heated passion. Kate was in the lead taking full advantage of Jack's mouth. He was tense at first and then he allowed himself to relax. Jack's hand slid around Kate's waist as she pushed her body into him. Within seconds Jack was pressed up against a tree. He tilted his head to the side as he fought Kate for control. Within seconds Jack acquired better access to Kate's soft lips. His tongue slid inside, and he explored every crevice of her eager mouth greedily. Temptation was coursing throughout his body, waking him up inside, exciting him, and making him yearn for more than just a kiss from Kate. He was shocked by his sudden need for more contact, but he decided to go with it. Because it felt so good. No words needed to be exchanged, because it went without saying that they were crazy for each other.

Jack groaned as Kate brought her hands to his face. She massaged her fingers into the tiny hairs of his beard and then her hands slipped around his neck. Pleasure overcame Jack as she bit his top lip softly, and then traveled her supple lips towards his cheek.

Missing the feel of Jack's close shaven moustache against her upper lip Kate brought her mouth back onto his. Sloppily kissing him, sucking his top lip into her mouth, and drawing his breath in through her lungs. Jack gripped onto the back of her shirt tighter, she could feel his hands digging into her back. Kate threw her head back in temptation as Jack took over and started to travel kisses down her neck. He paused to suck gently on the skin right below her chin, and massage his shoulders with his hands. It was hard to believe that at first all Kate wanted was a kiss from Jack, but now that they were so caught up in the moment Kate wanted more. Something came over her and she was up in the air in seconds with her legs wrapped around Jack's waist.

He stumbled backwards but kept a strong grip around her. Jack's lips traveled away from Kate's neck and he retraced the trail of kisses back to her mouth. Euphoria washed over him as he realized that he was actually making out with Kate. He had never thought the moment would come, and now that it was here right in front of him. Jack felt himself starting to grow insatiable. He pulled away from Kate. She opened her eyes and stared back at him in confusion. Her hair which she had tied up quickly before climbing the tree was now hanging loosely around her shoulders in tangles. "Let's make the most of this," Jack said as he pulled off his shirt. He still couldn't explain the sudden urge to act on his wildest of fantasies, but he was going to go with it. Jack unloosed his swimming trunks and then watched as they slipped towards the jungle floor.

Kate looked down in satisfaction.

"Your turn," Jack said with a nod and a smile.

Kate pulled her wife beater over her head revealing a sexy black bra. Jack didn't think it was possible for Kate to look any sexier, but she proved him wrong as soon as her top came off. Jack had to force himself from collapsing onto the ground in front of Kate and begging for her to strip faster. He was entranced as she tossed the wife beater onto the ground, and then started to work on her light brown khakis.

Jack clenched his fists in order to retain his somewhat calm demeanor as Kate slid the khakis downwards. Her legs were smooth and glistening with jungle sweat. Jack closed his eyes in pleasure trying to visions Kate's toned legs wrapped around him tightly. His hazel eyes then focused on Kate's luscious lips, as she approached him. As if he were under a spell Jack walked over to her, with an expression filled with lust and love all at once, and scooped her up into his strong arms. He kissed her softly at first, expressing his love, and then as he felt her start to touch him in the most private of places, Jack leaned in further to kiss Kate harder.

"I want you so bad," Kate whispered into Jack's ear, kissing his earlobe tenderly and then tickling his neck with her nose as she sprayed a path of hungry kisses along his jaw, until she found his lips once again.

Jack crouched down bringing Kate onto the ground. He thought she wouldn't want to be on the dirt so he rolled her over him. Twigs broke underneath his back as Kate pressed him against the jungle floor. His hands fumbled around for the strap of Kate's bra, and once he had it, he unclasped the bar with expertise and skill that he didn't know he possessed.

Her bra slid to the ground, and now Kate was naked over him with the exception of her panties. Within seconds they were off as well. The air was humid and thick and the sun peeked though scarce openings in the trees.

Jack leaned forward to kiss Kate's lips as he entered inside her. She placed her hands behind his head holding his mouth to hers, and mimicked every motion his body made. Jack made slow and steady movements that as he looked down at her expression of pleasure. When he closed his eyes he sped up his pace taking deeper strokes into Kate, thinking of how he longed for all this time. But when he reopened his eyes, and looked back into Kate's eyes he slowed back down. As her body collapsed against his, causing her hair to cover his face, Jack sought out her ear with his mouth. "You made my day off worth while,"

Kate pulled herself upwards and delivered with a smile, "And to think all I wanted was a kiss."

Jack ran his hands through Kate's tousled locks, and then leaned forward to give her an affectionate kiss on the lips, "I love you Kate, and that's what I wanted to tell you before you kissed me."

She looked back at him in surprise, and then her smile widened. "I love you too," Kate said as she wrapped her arms tightly around Jack pulling him over her. Dirt and leaves clung to his bare back. "Now I know what to do next time I want to get something out of you,"

Jack smiled, "That's right, corner me in the woods, and ask me to play games, it'll work every time."

Kate ran her hands through Jack's short hair, "When's your next day off again? We need to do this more often."


End file.
